


light as a feather

by overtureenvelops



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtureenvelops/pseuds/overtureenvelops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you just assistant-ize our date night?” she asks in disbelief.</p><p>Kara’s eyes shoot up, a smile tugging at her lips, “Did you just call it a 'date night'?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	light as a feather

They kiss and suddenly they are up, up and away.

Or, rather, they are floating a few feet in the air above the office balcony. Cat’s fingertips are digging into Kara’s biceps, Kara’s arms sturdy around her waist, and the chill of the city makes Cat shiver as her lips work lazily against those of her assistant.

“Not to be one of those…annoying citizens,” Cat says between kisses, “but I’d rather not fall to my death tonight. I have a photoshoot for Forbes tomorrow morning.”

“Mm, I know,” Kara says, aiming to leave a mark right under Cat’s ear. "I put it in your schedule.”

“Supergirl,” Cat raises an eyebrow, voice filled with warning.

Kara pulls back an inch, trying her best not to go cross eyed at the closeness of the other woman's face. “Why am I only Supergirl when you’re mad at me?”

Cat just rolls her eyes. “Can we descend, please? Preferably _before_ I become best friends with the pavement?"

Kara scoffs and tightens her grip for show. “Like I’d let you fall.”

“It’s not like you haven’t before,” Cat replies, clicking her tongue and offering a judgmental look.

“That was one time!” Kara interjects, her feet finding the ground as she lands them safely on the balcony. “And in my defense, there were two cyborgs _and_ an angry aunt on my tail.”

“Yes,” Cat nods, straightening the collar of Kara’s shirt. “And I learned from then on not to attend your family reunions.”

Kara just offers her a half smile in response, accompanied by a far away look in her eyes that makes Cat deflate by a fraction, but she covers quickly. "Yeah, yeah."

Cat squeezes her forearm and moves to sit behind her desk, aiming to change the subject. “Did you schedule the—“

“For next Tuesday, yes.”

“And the meeting with—“

“Abrams? That’s tomorrow afternoon.”

“Right, and you’ll see to it that there's enough time between that and the photoshoot to get back to the office?”

“Yeah, but if the shoot runs late I can always, y’know, fly you,” Kara shrugs as she straightens her glasses, making a note to confirm the car for tomorrow morning.

“Funny,” Cat says distractedly, no laugh in sight as she looks over the proofs for the morning postings. “You should go home,” she says after awhile, breaking the comfortable silence.

“It’s silly to take two trips,” Kara replies, not looking up from her iPad.

“You fly, I drive. Is that a hard concept to grasp?” and the question is accompanied by the wave of a perfectly manicured hand as she looks up for an answer.

“No, but if I fly I have no chance of getting any action in the backseat of the town car,” Kara explains, shoulders high and eyes filled with mirth. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Cat smirks. “If you fly home now you have time to get things in order for my arrival,” she explains, looking back down to strike red ink across the pages in front of her.

Kara tilts her head to the side. “Things?”

“Lingerie, candles, whatever romantic notion that runs through your head,” she says, as if she’s disinterested in being wooed.

Kara’s eyes light up in realization, and she plays along. “Right. Well, I ‘spose you do have a point there.”

“Of course I do,” Cat replies with certainty. “And you can also pour me a glass of wine when you get there. The merlot in the—“

“Far right of the cabinet,” Kara cuts her off. "Got it.”

Cat drops her pen on the desktop, leaning back in her chair and crossing one leg over the other. “Did you just assistant-ize our date night?” she asks in disbelief.

Kara’s eyes shoot up, a smile tugging at her lips. “Did you just call it a 'date night'?”

Cat plays dumb, resting an elbow on the arm of her chair. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she says as she taps her chin, suddenly distracted by the National City skyline.

“Mmhmm.”

“Don’t get smart with me," Cat warns with a finger in the air.

“Never,” Kara insists, but she says it with a knowing smile and a tooth biting at her lip.

Cat rolls her eyes again, covering for her non-blush by turning back to the work in front of her. “Go. I’ll see you at home,” an explosion sounds in the distance, a flash of light showing over the horizon as sirens start to blare from the street below them. "Or not,” she says, annoyed.

Supergirl has already arrived by the time Cat looks up, and her cell is ringing in tune with the sirens and flashing lights. “It’s Alex. Rain check?”

Cat shrugs, easily winning a best actress nomination for ’Not Looking Disappointed’. “It’ll have to be,” she says.

Kara steps behind her, putting her hands on her shoulders. “Hey,” she says as she leans down, hair tickling Cat’s neck. “Save a glass for me?”

“If I don’t finish the bottle and fall asleep on the couch to the nightly news," she replies, tilting her head to the side, "yes. Now go. Save the city.”

Kara drops a quick kiss to her neck. “Yes, Ms. Grant.”

And with that she’s gone, a gust of wind scattering Cat’s proofs in every direction. Cat rolls her eyes, painstakingly moving to pick them up. “Damn heroes.”

* * *

A key turns in the lock and Kara tiptoes through the entryway, making sure not to wake the teenage boy upstairs nor his mother who, she guesses, is in the same direction as the flickering light of the television.

She reeks of smoke and sulfur, and she runs her fingers absentmindedly over the newest tear in her suit as she places her ash-ridden cape on the kitchen counter. She makes her way to the living room, stepping out of one boot and then the other, until she sets her sights on Cat, asleep and snoring softly on the couch, a half full glass of wine and a lit candle sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

Kara smiles, padding forward to kneel in front of her and reaching forward to tuck messy curls behind her ear. Cat stirs slightly, clumsily reaching out for Kara’s hand and mumbling something unintelligible. Kara smiles, reaching for the TV remote and shutting it off, before easily taking Cat in her arms and heading for the bedroom.

It’s dark and quiet, and she almost trips on Carter’s backpack, barely catching herself and cursing slightly under her breath as she kicks it towards the front door. Cat remains asleep in her arms, nuzzling her neck as she ascends the stairs, and soon she’s deposited on the bed, covers pulled up under her chin, Kara pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Cat’s eyes open slightly, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she mumbles, “Smell like smoke.”

Kara nods, stripping off her suit and looking for pajamas. “Factory fire,” she whispers. “The DEO thinks there’s something fishy about it."

Cat hums in response. “Literal fishy?” she asks, voice full of sleep as she rubs at her eyes and turns onto her side, head resting in her hand.

Kara lets out a tired exhale in place of laughter, pulling a shirt over her head. “No, not the fish alien this time, luckily. I hated that thing—I smelled like bad sushi for weeks.”

Cat nods tiredly in response, and the water runs in the en suite bathroom as Kara brushes her teeth. By the time she’s finished with her nighttime routine Cat is dozing again, tucked into herself, sleepy and small.

Kara joins her, shutting off the bedside lamp as she climbs under the covers, seeking out Cat’s warmth and pulling her against her. “Sorry about date night,” she says into the dark.

“Shut up," Cat’s voice sounds sleepily, muffled by Kara’s collar bone.

“About missing date night or you calling it date night?”

“Ugh, both," she groans. "Sleep. _Now._ ”

Kara kisses her head, intertwining their legs and pulling her closer. “I don’t sleep, technically.”

“Is talking incessantly at 2am one of your powers or do you do it just to it to annoy me?” Cat says crankily, turning over so that Kara is the big spoon.

Kara chuckles, running her knuckles across the bare skin of Cat’s bicep and kissing her shoulder. “Message received."

A deep sigh escapes Cat’s lips. “Finally."

Kara just smiles and closes her eyes.

* * *

In the morning Cat is gone early, a note on her pillow in her place:

_Off to photoshoot. Carter w/his father for the weekend. Redo of the night that shall not be named tonight at 8. Put it in my schedule when you get to the office with my latte._

_-C_

_* Your suit reeked and was completely shredded—sent it to Alice to be fixed._  
_** Stop leaving your boots where I trip on them before I hurt myself._  
_*** I love you._


End file.
